Je ne vais nul part
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Il y a une semaine, Supergirl a jeté Cat de son balcon. Depuis une semaine, c'est la descente aux enfers pour Kara. Mais, elle n'est pas seule.


_«Vous savez Cat, vous n'êtes personne, je suis quelqu'un, j'ai des pouvoirs, je pourrai vous briser en 1 seconde, cela me prendrai une seule seconde de réduire à néant tout ce que vous avez fait, parce que vous n'êtes personne et que je suis quelqu'un. Je suis Supergirl. Et vous avez eu de la chance cette fois-ci, je vous ai rattrapé juste à temps, mais la prochaine fois, je vous laisserai tomber, comme vous avez laissé tomber tout le monde, je vous briserai de la même façon que vous avez brisé les autres, et ce jour là, j'aurai rendu un vrai service à cette planète.»_

 _Et elle s'était juste envolée, sous les yeux de quelques passants, et la peur dans le regard de Cat, allongée sur le sol._

Kara se repassait la scène chaque jour depuis maintenant 6 jours. Son âme restait sur cette scène, cette âme avait brûlé avec la confiance et l'espoir que les gens avaient en elle. Tout s'était brisé. Elle avait brisé son entourage, elle avait brisé National City, et elle s'était brisée. Elle avait pourtant vu Alex, à la télé, lors d'une interview, expliquant ce qui était arrivé, la kryptonite rouge, Grant à ses côtés légèrement en retrait, les yeux cernés, l'air fatigué flottant avec elle. Alex avait dit qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, qu'elle avait besoin de se pardonner elle même avant de réapparaître pour les protéger à nouveau. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient prit des précaution si cela arrivait à nouveau, ils n'avaient pas l'air apeurés, non, mais triste, de sa disparition. Kara avait alors coupé la télé, ne supportant plus ce qu'elle provoquait comme émotions chez eux, s'en voulant encore plus. Il est arrivé, au cours de ces longues journées, qu'Alex passe, s'asseyant à ses côtés une heure ou deux, ne parlant pas, juste, étant là. Elle avait essayé de parler au début, mais face à l'air renfrogné de Kara, elle avait abandonné. Elle savait qu'une seule personne pouvait vraiment l'aider à sortir de là, mais Kara n'ouvrait pas la porte. Elle n'ouvrait plus à personne. Son sourire avait disparu, la lueur dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. Kara s'éteignait à petit feu, et personne ne savait comment réagir. Cat pourrait bien réussir, mais Kara refusait qu'elle vienne, elle refusait qu'elle la voit dans cet état, elle avait été catégorique là dessus. Mais Alex ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur dans cet état et encore moins Cat s'inquiéter. Elle lui donnait des nouvelles tous les jours, Cat respectant la décision de Kara. Mais Alex ne voulait plus de ça.

«Cat Grant ?

\- C'est Alex.

\- Alex.. _Souffla Cat_. Comment elle va ?

\- De pire en pire Cat, il faut que vous alliez la voir.

\- Vous savez bien qu'elle ne veut pas que je vienne.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, et plus on accepte qu'elle nous rejette, plus elle se renferme, si vous n'allez pas la voir, ça sera de pire en pire, si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour elle, et pour vous.

\- Je quitte le bureau.»

Cat Grant avait réuni toutes ses affaires, il était approximativement 21h lorsqu'elle quitta CatCo.

Kara était allongée sur son canapé, Alex venait de partir. Son appartement restait propre grâce à sa soeur, alors, elle lui envoya un message, "merci", c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire, après tout, Alex était là pour elle.

Cat marchait à présent dans le hall de l'immeuble, montant les marches une à une réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour son assistante.

Kara attrapa une couverture qu'elle entoura autour d'elle avant d'aller se poser sur le balcon, regardant les lumières de la ville s'allumer peu à peu que les gens rentraient chez eux. A travers une fenêtre, elle pouvait voir un père jouant avec son fils. Une autre fenêtre, un homme rentrait du travail et embrassait sa femme. Quelqu'un toqua.

Cat toqua à la porte. Peu sûre d'elle pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches arrière de jeans, son sac à main sur l'épaule.

Kara savait qui était derrière la porte. Elle mit de longues secondes avant de finalement poser sa main sur la poignée, appuyant lentement.

Cat sursauta à la vue de la poignée qui s'abaissait et de la porte qui s'ouvrait, révélant une Kara plus que fatiguée.

Kara était maintenant face à sa patronne, honteuse de se présenter comme ça, en short de pyjama et maillot trop grand pour elle, les cheveux détachés, les lunettes absentes de son visage révélant ses cernes et son teint blanchâtre.

«Kara.. _souffla Cat_

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Tu me laisses entrer ? _Demanda Cat un peu plus durement qu'elle le voulait_.»

La dureté de ses paroles avaient touché Kara qui se décala pour laisser entrer sa patronne.

«Tu as mangé ? _Demanda naturellement Cat_

\- Alex m'a fait à manger. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'avais dit à Alex que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes.

\- Alex a décidé de ne pas t'écouter. Donc maintenant tu vas t'asseoir et m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend, _s'énerva Cat_

\- Ce qu'il me prend Cat ? Il y a une semaine tout juste, je te jetais par dessus ton balcon, j'ai traumatisé cette ville il y a cette jour, j'ai faillit tuer ma sœur il y a 168 jours, j'ai faillit te tuer, j'ai faillit détruire cette ville, j'ai faillit détruire la famille de Carter en voulant te tuer, _s'énerva à son tour Kara_

\- Tu as FAILLIT, mais je suis là, Alex est là, Carter est là, la ville t'a pardonné Kara ! _Dit elle en posant sa main sur son bras_

\- Ne me touches pas ! _Hurla Kara_. Laisses moi, lâches moi, sors d'ici, _hurla-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie_.

\- Non. Je ne te lâche pas Kara.»

Cat s'approcha un peu plus de Kara, ne coupant pas le contact de sa main avec son bras.

«Je ne te lâcherai pas Kara, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que toute la ville t'aime, parce que tu as ta mère, Alex, Winn, James, Lucy, tu manques à Carter. Je ne te lâcherai pas parce que ça fera 2 mois demain que nous sommes ensembles, et je ne trouve pas que ça soit suffisant après 2 ans à nier l'évidence qu'il y avait entre toi et moi. Je ne te lâcherai pas parce que ton cousin t'aime. Parce que cette ville a besoin de toi, et que j'ai besoin de toi tout autant que tu as besoin de moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non Kara, que ça soit une malédiction ou non pour toi, je serai là.»

Cat caressa sa joue et se prépara à partir. Mais une main la retenait. Kara la retenait. Elle était dos à elle et ne voyait pas que Kara souriait, elle le sentait dans sa voix. Mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner et lui montrer que maintenant, c'était elle qui pleurait.

«Excuses moi Cat, je suis désolée, je vais me reprendre mais s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, pas maintenant, jamais.. _souffla Kara_.»

Alors Cat se retourna, lâchant son sac, et se jeta dans les bras de sa petite amie, la tête dans son cou, savourant le bien que ça faisait de la sentir de nouveau contre elle, de sentir la douceur de sa peau, ses boucles de cheveux tombant sur son visage et caressant son front. C'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la lâcher.

Kara posa la main sous le menton de Cat et apporta son visage plus proche du sien, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et embrassa Cat en y faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Cat enroula ses bras autour de son cou, collant un peu plus leur corps et approfondissant le baiser tout en lui chuchotant quelques mots.

«Je ne vais nul part.»


End file.
